rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 3, Episode 2 Summary
EPISODE 1: Grocery Shopping Rusical After Parfum's elimination, the queens gather around the lounge and discuss what went down on the main stage and in untucked. Everyone is happy that Parfum is gone as she was getting on everybody's nerves. Ariel asks Slutdrop what it felt like to nearly lip sync again, she says her heart was exploding and if she was in the bottom 2, she was gonna bring it harder than last season. She then says she's ready to knock the next challenge out of the park and that everyone should watch out. All the girls look at each other as if they were saying "sure jan, whatever you say". The next day, Jake introduces the queens to their next mini challenge which is to dance to classical music in slutty drag. In the end, both Mojito and Slutdrop are declared the winners, making them team captains for the main challenge which is to peform a live lip-sync, dance number inspired by shopping essentials at the grocery store. During rehearsals, Katelyn struggles to remember the lyrics while Sarah keeps tripping over in her shoes. This fortales an argument amognest the annoyed team mates. On the other team, Slutdrop struggles to gain confidence to lead, getting in her head about failing the team, her team mates comfort her and tell her she's doing really good. She quickly gathers up confidence again and the team begins to smoothly work things out. Back in the workroom the girls are beating their faces and getting ready for the mainstage. While painting Slutdrop and Mojito ask each other how their teams rehearsals went. Mojito replies saying she's worried about her team, especially Katelyn and Sarah. Slutdrop says she had a mental breakdown on stage and was worried about failing her team, but her team assured her she was going great. Overall she is confident about doing well for the challenge. On the mainstage, guest judges include Fergie & Elton John. Team Mojito goes first. Ariel pulls some funny faces and some fierce poses. Both Aluna and Miss Hydration lip sync the words to a tea and pull some fierce moves. Mojito's lip syncing is a little off but gets most of it right and her dancing is stunning. Both Katelyn and Sarah struggle to keep up with the lyrics and get confused. Katelyn ends up falling over. Team Slutdrop goes after. Their choreography is perfect and chemisty works really well. Cookie throws in a bit of humor while Melanin makes it sexual, Slutdrop finishes the lip sync by doing a slutdrop. The judges cheer her on. After the runway, Team Slutdrop is delcared the winning team with Slutdrop the overall winner of the challenge. They all leave the stage into untucked which leaves Team Mojito up for elimination. Mojito is slammed for not organising the team more, while Katelyn is told how disappointing it is to see her fail once again. Ariel, Aluna and Hydration are given positive critiques, with the judges saying they managed to stay in character and slay even when some of their team mates failed badly. Back in untucked, Team Slutdrop congratulate their Captain for their success in the challenge. Slutdrop gets a little emotional saying she's proud of herself and her team. They also discuss who they think is gonna be in the bottom 2. Some say Mojito could be in trouble or Katelyn and Sarah. Back on the mainstage, Aluna, Ariel and Hydration are declared SAFE. Out of the Bottom 3, Mojito is declared SAFE. Which leaves Katelyn and Sarah in the Bottom 2. The two lip sync to "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas. The both of them are serving the song with high energy. Katelyn jumps into the splits a few times throughout the song. Sarah takes off her wig which reveals another one underneath. The judges cheer her on. Sarah finishes the song by doing a deathdrop. After the lip sync, Sarah stays, while Katelyn is eliminated and sashay's away. 11 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts